the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Historical Ballot: 2014
Intros are for losers. Best Picture Begin Again Poster.jpg|"You're only as strong as your next move" Birdman Poster.jpg Boyhood Poster.jpg|"12 years in the making" Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Poster.jpg|"One last chance for peace" Fury Poster.jpg|"War never ends quietly" Gone Girl Poster.jpg|"You don't know what you've got 'til it's..." Most Violent Year Poster.jpg|"The result is never in question. Just the path you take to get there" Nightcrawler Poster.jpg|"The city shines brightest at night" Selma Poster.jpg|"One dream can change the world" Whiplash.jpeg|"Suffering is the soul of greatness" *''Begin Again (The Weinstein Company) - Anthony Bregman, Tobin Armburst, Judd Apatow *''Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance ''(Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Alejandro G. Inarritu, John Leshner, Arnon Milchan, James W. Skotchdople *''Boyhood ''(IFC Films) - Richard Linklater, Cathleen Sutherland, Jonathan Sehring, John Sloss *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''(20th Century FOX) - Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver *''Fury ''(Columbia Pictures) - Bill Block, John Lesher, Alex Ott, Ethan Smith, Brad Pitt, David Ayer *''Gone Girl ''(20th Century FOX) - Arnon Milchan, Reese Witherspoon, Cean Chafflin, Devin Blitzer *''A Most Violent Year ''(A24) - J. C. Chandor, Neal Dodson, Anna Gerb *''Nightcrawler ''(Open Road Films) - Michel Livtak, Jake Gyllenhaal, David Lancaster, Jennifer Fox, Tony Gilroy *''Selma ''(Paramount Pictures) - Christian Colson, Oprah Winfrey, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner *Whiplash (Sony Picture Classics) - Jason Blum, Helen Estabrook, Michel Livtak, David Lancaster ' '''Honorable Mentions: Guardians of the Galaxy is full of so much energy and fun that makes for pure entertainment, bolstered by an iconic soundtrack, eye-catching visual effects, and an ensemble cast that's ready to play. Life Itself ''is an intimate look into the soul, life, and mind of one of film's most respected figures, with John Ebert's very essence brought into fantastic realization. Definitive Rankings: #''Whipash #''Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance'' #''Boyhood'' #''Fury '' #''A Most Violent Year'' #''Selma'' #''Gone Girl'' #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes '' #''Begin Again'' #''Nightcrawler '' Best Director *David Ayer - Fury '' *Damien Chazelle - ''Whiplash *Ava DuVernay - Selma *Alejandro G. Inarritu - Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *''Richard Linklater - ''Boyhood Honorable Mentions: ' Christopher Nolan should be praised for his sheer audacity and integrity as a filmmaker, daring to go and reach his limit despite the mixed result that is ''Interstellar. Dan Gilroy wows in his directorial debut, combining fantastic acting with intense writing and perfect camerawork to assemble Nightcrawler. '' Definitive Rankings: #Richard Linklater #Damien Chazelle #Alejandro G. Inarritu #David Ayer #Ava DuVernay Best Lead Actor *Bradley Cooper - ''American Sniper *Jake Gyllenhaal - Nightcrawler *Oscar Isaac - A Most Violent Year *Michael Keaton - Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *'''David Oyelowo - ''Selma'' Honorable Mentions: Miles Teller bares his heart and soul into every frame, injecting his performance with pure passion and unbridled energy for every invigorating moment of Whiplash. Logan Lerman remains the greatest star of his generation, proving his acting prowess once again for his untested soldier in Fury. Definitive Rankings: #David Oyelowo #Oscar Isaac #Michael Keaton #Bradley Cooper #Jake Gyllenhaal Best Lead Actress *'Scarlett Johansson - Under the Skin *Felicity Jones - The Theory of Everything *Keira Knightly - Begin Again *Rosamund Pike - Gone Girl *'''Shailene Woodley - ''The Fault in Our Stars Honorable Mentions: Jennifer Aniston completely shatters any and all preconceived notions of her image as an actress, leaving behind the greatest moments of her career in Cake. Robin Wright is an unsung industry veteran, delivering her most dynamic and interesting performance yet for The Congress. '' Definitive Rankings: #Shailene Woodley #Scarlett Johansson #Rosamund Pike #Keira Knightely #Felicity Jones Best Supporting Actor Holy fuck this was a fantastic year for this category. *Josh Brolin - ''Inherent Vice *Steve Carrell - Foxcatcher *Ethan Hawke - Boyhood *Edward Norton - Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *'J. K. Simmons - ''Whiplash' '''Honorable Mentions:' Riz Ahmed is the perfect lens for the viewers to emulate, his disbelief and fear intermingling perfectly with every sensastion of Nightcrawler. Tom Wilkinson commands the screen as he rounds out the supporting cast of heavyweights in Selma. '' Definitive Rankings: #J. K. Simmons #Edward Norton #Josh Brolin #Steve Carell #Ethan Hawke Best Supporting Actress *Emily Blunt - ''Edge of Tomorrow *Jessica Chastain - A Most Violent Year *Carrie Coon - Gone Girl *Kristen Stewart - Clouds of Sils Maria'' *'''Emma Stone - ''Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance Honorable Mentions: Laura Dern is the new, definitive version of a nurturing and caring mother to serve as the core heart in an emotional destroyer like The Fault in Our Stars. Anne Hathaway bares her heart and soul in a far more subdued performance than her usual repetoire for Interstellar. '' Definitive Rankings: #Emma Stone #Jessica Chastain #Emily Blunt #Kristen Stewart #Carrie Coon Best Original Screenplay *Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance - ''Alejandro G. Inarritu, Nicolas Giacobone, Alexander Dinelaris Jr., Armando Bo *''Boyohood - Richard Linklater *''A Most Violent Year - ''J. C. Chandor *''Selma - ''Paul Webb *''Whiplash - ''Damien Chazelle '''Honorable Mentions:' David Ayer creates a unique and interesting cast of characters to put through war's true horrors in Fury. ''Dan Gilroy takes something as dull as night time news and makes it a riveting thriller for ''Nightcrawler. Definitive Rankings: #''Birdman, or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance'' #''A Most Violent Year'' #''Boyhood'' #''Whiplash'' #''Selma'' Best Adapted Screenplay *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Mark Bombark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver *''Edge of Tomorrow - ''Christopher McQuarrie, Jez Butterworth, John-Henry Butterworth *''The Fault in Our Stars ''- Scott Neustatder, Michael H. Weber *Gone Girl ''- Gillian Flynn ' *''Guardians of the Galaxy - ''James Gunn, Nicole Perlman '''Honorable Mentions: ' Bong Joon-ho and Kelly Masterson create an intruiging and interesting species studies in the post-apocalyptic Snowpiercer. ''Walter Campbell and Jonathan Glazer craft a fascinating and layered story that is as mysterious as it is unnerving in ''Under the Skin. Definitive Rankings: #''Gone Girl'' #''The Fault in Our Stars'' #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Edge of Tomorrow'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Best Cinematography *''American Sniper ''- Tom Stern *Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance - ''Emmanuel Lubezki ' *''Gone Girl - Jeff Cronenwerth *''Snowpiercer - ''Hong Kyung-pyo *''Whiplash - ''Sharone Meir '''Honorable Mentions: ' Roman Vasyanov truly captures the grit, grime, and mud in every frame of Fury. ''Robert Elswitt brings the city of Los Angeles to life in all the terrible, seedy, vicious glory that can be presented from ''Nightcrawler. '' Definitve Rankings: #''Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance #''Snowpiercer'' #''Whiplash'' #''Gone Girl'' #''American Sniper'' Best Visual Effects *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' *''Godzilla'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Interstellar'' Honorable Mentions: ' ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''is a classic, adrenaline filled thrill ride that relies on truly witnessing its great action. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''is filled with breathtaking Sentinels and a colorful array of superpowers, not to mention Mystique's transformations. Definitive Rankings: #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #''Godzilla'' #''Interstellar'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''Edge of Tomorrow'' Best Cast Ensemble *Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance - ''Michael Keaton, Zach Gallifinakis, Edward Norton, Andrea Riseborough, Amy Ryan, Emma Stone, Naomi Watts' *''Boyhood - Patricia Arquette, Ellar Coltrane, Lorelei Linklater, Ethan Hawke *''Fury ''- Brad Pitt, Logan Lerman, Shia LaBeouf, Michael Pena, Jon Bernthal, Jason Isaacs, Scott Eastwood *''Gone Girl - ''Ben Affleck, Rosamund Pike, Neil Patrick Harris, Tyler Perry, Carrie Coon, Kim Dickens *''A Most Violent Year - ''Oscar Isaacs, Jessica Chastain, David Oyelowo, Alessandra Nivola, Albert Brooks, Eyles Gabel '''Honorable Mentions: ' The Fault in Our Stars ''features a trio of powerhouse young actors like Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgort, but also industry veterans in vital roles like Laura Dern and Willem Dafoe. ''Selma ''doesn't just have the performance of the decade from David Oyelowo, but also dynamite work from Common, Oprah Winfrey, Tom Wilkinson, Tim Roth, and Carmen Ejolo. Definitive Rankings: #''Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance #''Boyhood'' #''A Most Violent Year'' #''Gone Girl'' #''Fury'' Category:Blog posts Category:Historical Circuit